Carmella (WWE)
Carmella is a villainous professional wrestler competing in WWE on the SmackDown brand. Carmella was signed by WWE in 2013 and made her in-ring debut at a house show on June 6, 2014. Dubbing herself as "The Princess of Staten Island," Carmella debuted as a villainess and competed in two matches against Devin Taylor; winning the first and losing the second. Carmella made her televised debut on NXT as a hairdresser in a segment with Enzo Amore and Colin "Big Cass" Cassaday, with their antics getting Carmella fired. Carmella returned on September 18 and asked Enzo and Big Cass to help her become a professional wrestler, with various segments being aired in the following weeks showing the duo training her. Carmella's televised in-ring debut came on October 16, when she defeated Leva "Blue Pants" Bates via submission. In the months that followed, the evil Carmella racked up victories over Emma and Blue Pants, before losing to the latter on January 1, 2015. In the coming months, Carmella would become a full fledged babyface due to her alignment with Enzo and Cass, and it was solidified during their feud with reigning NXT Tag Team Champions Blake and Murphy, along with the villainous Alexa Bliss. After a year as a babyface and a promotion to the SmackDown roster, Carmella turned villainous on the August 23, 2016 edition of SmackDown Live, doing so by viciously attacking the returning Nikki Bella during her interview with Renee Young. Despite her association with babyfaces Enzo and Cass, Carmella portrayed a villainess when she competed against other Divas. Carmella's villainous persona included a lot a trash talking to other Divas (and Enzo at times), and a lot of arrogance. Carmella gets what she wants, when she wants it, and this Superstar has her sights set on making history in WWE. A former NFL and NBA dancer, the self-titled “Princess of Staten Island” has the athletic abilities to make her dreams a reality, and on SmackDown Live’s teeming Women’s division, she has the perfect stage on which to do so. It’s not a bad situation to be in considering the unusual road she took to get to the ring. Carmella was working as a hairdresser until an unfortunate incident involving her friends Enzo Amore & Big Cass, a bucket of hair-removal cream and a client's prized poodle culminated in the beauty being out of a job. Looking to take out her frustrations, the feisty Staten Islander approached “The Realest Guys in the Room” about becoming an NXT Superstar, and bada-boom, the rest is history. Now, the brash beauty has become a staple in in-ring competition, having learned the ropes in NXT’s ultra-competitive Women’s division and built enough of a name for herself to be selected as the final, if F.A.B.U.L.O.U.S., overall pick in the 2016 WWE Brand Extension Draft. Now a staple of SmackDown Live, Carmella is looking to take another unlikely beginning and turn it into a rousing success. Simply put, the princess has eyes on the throne. Category:Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Friend of Villain Category:Tomboys Category:Heroic Brutes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Friend of Hero Category:Villainesses Category:Heroines